


Not All Super Heroes Wear Capes

by DebM



Series: The William Danvers-Sawyer's Life [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebM/pseuds/DebM





	Not All Super Heroes Wear Capes

The alarm blasted on like every Monday at exactly 6am. Maggie lifted her hand from the bed covers and turned the annoying alarm off with a grunt. She lifted her head and noticed the empty bed. She frowned and sat up, running her hand through her messy hair and taking a deep breath. She stood up and noticed a piece of paper sticked to their mirror, it was a note from Alex.

_Babe there was an emergency at the DEO. It was 11pm when i was called in, didn't wanted to wake you up. Call me when you are up, i love You._

_-A_

Maggie sighed and went for her cellphone when she heard William coughing from the distance. Maggie frowned once again and forgot about the cellphone and walked towards William's room. The room was dark, partially iluminated by a spaceship nightlight. William coughed again. 

"Morning bunny-bunny" Maggie gently sat at the edge of the bed, slowly taking the bed covers from the small body under it.

When Maggie uncovered William's face, she noticed His hair was wet, stuck to his face. The boy's cheeks and lips were reddish and his breathing was heavy. 

"Alright Now Baby, I need you to wake up for Mommy now, ok?" Maggie softly said trying hard not to panic. 

William slowly opened his eyes and tears came rolling down his cheeks. 

"Im cold" The boy whined 

"Sit down William, let Mommy look at you" Maggie said, taking the rest of the cover off of him.

William weakly sat up and reached for Maggie to hold him. 

"Wait baby let me take a look at you" Maggie said, touching his forehead and feeling his warmth. She brushed the wet hair out of his face. 

Maggie stood from the bed and undressed William from his PJ, looking for any sign of an alergic reaction or a rash on his skin. But the boy was clean.

"Does it hurt somewhere?" Maggie asked concerned

The boy shook his head and once again, reached for Maggie to hold him. Maggie took him in her arms and looked for clean underwear and clean PJs and walked towards the bathroom.

She gently put William in the tub and gave him a cold bath.

"No cold water mommy!" The boy cried hard and tried to get out of the tub.

"I know baby, I know. But I need to help you with your fever" Maggie said gently forcing the boy in the tub and pouring cold water on him.

The boy cried and Maggie's heart broke. After the bath she wrapped him up in his Superman's towel and gently placed him on Her bed, stopping before in front of her medicine cabinet and taking a Fever Reducer Suppository.

She softly dried the boy's hair and body. His face red from the fever and now, from  the crying. She knew this was going to upset him even more and she hated that she had to do it alone, usually Alex is the one doing it to him.

Almost an hour later, after screams and a huge melt down from the boy; The suppository was in, He was dressed with his PJs and already sleeping in her bed. Maggie reached for her cellphone to call William's day care, her work and Alex in that order.

"its 8am" Alex coldy answered

"Good morning to you too" Maggie sighed in frustration.

"Why didn't you call me earlier? You always wake up at 6" Alex replied with an angry tone. 

"Well, maybe because your son woke up with a hell of a fever and I just spent the last two hours forcing him into a cold bath to lower his fever and then forcing a fucking suppository into him, all of this while he cried and screamed" Maggie was in the verge of tears.

"Fuck" Alex hissed and took a deep breath, "I am so sorry baby. Im such an idiot"

"Its ok" Maggie cleaned her tears and turned her eyes to William "He is sleeping now" 

"Did you--"

"Yes, I checked his body. There are no indications of an allergic reaction or a rash. No mosquito bites or any insects at all. He said he doesn't have any pain. His nose is clear from mucus and his coughing sounds clean. Ears are clear. Not swollen tonsils. Suppository is In like i said and after 2 hours, I will start with some Childrens Panadol" She said all this while slowly walking around the room.

"You forgot something" Alex softly said 

Maggie slowly sat in the bed next to the small boy and sighed "Yes babe....Mommy's love in high doses and a bunch of cuddling.  Can Mama come and cuddle with us too?" Maggie softly asked 

"Baby..." Alex sighed and Maggie knew she was desperate because she couldn't come to them.

"What's the deal out there?" Maggie understood, like always.

"We got a lead on Cadmus. Apparently they are planning to drop some illegal alien technology and we got the info" Alex said

"And DEO is intercepting?" Maggie asked

"Yes, we are gonna surprise them" Alex replied 

Maggie heard voices around Alex.

"I got to go baby" Alex said

"Yeah...I Love you" Maggie replied with a sad tone, "And please stay safe"

"I will princess, I Love you. I'll be home with you and William in a couple of hours" Alex said with the softest voice. 

Maggie smiled and gently ran her hands through William's soft hair, "We will be waiting".

 

It was obvious that the day was gonna be difficult. It was already 4pm and William's fever was still coming and going. His coughing has been under control but his appetite is completly non-existent and he had throw up a couple of times. And on top of that, The last time she heard from Alex was at 1pm when she texted her a quick "Still working, I love you". 

She was exhausted. William was very sensitive and would cry for anything. She couldn't move because he wouldn't allow it. It was a huge battle whenever it was time for his medicine. He would spit it out or throw up. It was frustrating and exhausting to try and convince him that he needed to eat some soup, so she ended up giving up on the soup and instead, giving him strawberry Jello-O.

 

Maggie startled from the noise of coughing and opened her eyes. She reaches for William next to her and turned him to his side while caressing his back slowly. 

"Its ok baby" Maggie tiredly whispered

The boy stopped coughing and continue sleeping. Maggie reached for the thermometer in her night stand and took his temperature, it was not normal but it wasn't high either...So she decided to wait for a little longer for his medicine and let him sleep. She then reached for her cellphone to look at the time; 10pm and no new Text or Missed calls. She sighed from frustration and concern. 

Something was wrong and she felt it. She stood quiet, running thousands of possible scenarios in her head. Her phone rang; Little Danvers. Her heart dropped and she feared for the worst.

"Where is she?" Maggie asked, not caring if she was speaking a little too loud.   

"Open the door, Im coming in 5" Its all kara said.

Maggie ran to the door and unlocked it and started pacing the room. Exactly 5 minutes later, Kara came through with Alex in her arms.

"Alex!" Maggie panicked and ran to her.

Alex was bruised everywhere. She was breathing fast and in a lot of pain.

"She didn't wanted to stay at the DEO med bay" Kara explained while letting Maggie take Alex, "I X-ray her...No broken bones or internal injuries. Still they gave her an anti virus shot just in case. She have some pretty nasty cuts tho that needs to be clean".

Maggie just nodded and ran her hands through her body, inspecting it.

"I need to go back to the DEO Maggie, I will come back in the morning" Kara put her hand in Maggie's shoulder. 

"Ok" Maggie nodded, walking with Alex to the bathroom. 

 

Maggie walked Alex to their bathroom and closing the door a little to not bother William with the light, she took Alex's face in her hands and kissed her softly.

"What happened Alex?" Maggie whispered into her lips 

"We were ambush" Alex weakly said 

Maggie ripped open her shirt and took off her pants too. Alex winced in pain. William's coughing could be heard from the room. Alex's body tensed up and she was about to walk into the room when Maggie stopped her.

"Hey no, You need to take a showe baby. I got it, you get in the bath tub please" Maggie softly said, walking out of the room to William.

William was sitting up but with his eyes still closed.

"Its ok sweetheart" Maggie said, "Drink this" She gave him some water.

After the boy drank from the water, he went back to sleep. Maggie kissed him tenderly and walked back to the bathroom.

She helped Alex finish showering and helped her out of the tub. She put on her boxers.

"We need to put Tripple-Antibiotic in those cuts" Maggie said while squeezing the paste in her fingers and starting to take care of some of the cuts. Alex was quiet.

"Talk to me" Maggie asked

Alex shook her head, "It was a total failure, we never saw them coming. They were everywhere Maggie" Alex closed her eyes.

Maggie stood quiet, allowing her to continue.

"We lost 3 agents" Tears fell from her eyes.

Maggie slowly wiped the tears off.

"They had Wife and children Maggie" Alex softly cried.

Maggie felt her heart break, For those families and for her. She was a Wife too and her son was a child too....They could be in the other side of the situation. She shook those thoughts away and kissed Alex hard. Not passionately, but she pressed her lips possessively on Alex's wanting to feel her safe and home. And Alex knew, because she grabbed Maggie by the hips and pulled her closer to her. 

"Come on, lets get you to bed" Maggie whispered.

Alex nodded and started walking. Maggie noticed her walking funny And thats when she saw that Alex had a swollen ankle. She helped her into the bed, Slipping her into a large tshirt. 

"My head hurts Maggie" Alex complained

Maggie looked at her and noticed that her ears were red, her eyes and chest too.

"I think your blood pressure is high, I'll be right back" Maggie said running out of the room and returning with a small monitor and a bottle of pills. 

She took her bloodpressure and she was right, it was high.

"Here, take this" She gave Alex her bloodpressure pills and some water. 

Alex laid back in their bed and turned her eyes to William, her hands reaching for him.

"No baby please, let him sleep. He's been very difficult" Maggie said, sitting down at the end of the bed, taking Alex's swollen ankle between her legs.

"Close your eyes, try to sleep" Maggie said while giving Alex a nice massage in her ankle with Bengay. 

Alex nodded and was fast asleep in seconds. 

The night went by slowly, too slow for Maggie's taste. She couldn't close her eyes not even for a minute. Between William's coughing and vomits. Between Keeping an eye on Alex's bloodpressure and William's fever. She was a total mess.

Laying between Alex and William, For a moment she felt like she could finally drift into some sleep, when she heard Alex whimpering. 

"Alex?" Maggie softly called 

Alex was having a nightmare. Her head was moving from side to side and her breathing was fast.

"Winn...Winn No, Run now, Go" Alex murmured

"Babe Winn is fine...Its ok, Its ok" She softly whispered into her ear and caressed her chest tenderly trying to calm her breathing. 

 

The sun rays started coming through the window. Maggie was laying in between Alex and William, wide awake and staring at the ceiling. Her eyes were a little red from lack of sleep and her face pale from exhaustion. She had a purple stain in her tshirt from her latest battle with William and his medicine. Alex woke up three times from nightmares and headache. Maggie found herself quietly crying at some point through the night, from impotence and frustration. 

Maggie glanced at the alarm clock next to her to see the time; 6am. She sighed, Officially 24 hours without any sleep. She slowly stood up from the bed, walked to the kitchen and prepared coffee. She took two mugs and filled them with Hot and Fresh coffee, One black and the other with Milk, Whipped cream and Cinnamon...She rolled her eyes and smiled. 

She took the two mugs and walked to their back yard, breathing the freshness of the morning, shivering a little from the coldness. The leaves from the big tree in their backyard moving softly and calmly with the wind. The sky bright blue and the clouds looking like cotton. She closed her eyes and breathed in the beautiful and peaceful scenario. A sudden "whoosh" next to her made her smile. 

"Morning Maggie" Kara said with a soft voice.

"Morning Supergirl" Maggie smiled and handed her a mug, "With extra cinnamon".

"You are the best!" Kara squealed and drank from the very hot coffee without any trouble.

"How was your night?" Maggie asked, cautiously drinking from her Coffee.

"It was chaos. We had meetings after meetings" Kara sighed, "And the President is very upset" She finished rolling her eyes.

Maggie blew softly to her hot coffee in silent.

"I barely slept. Me and John had to talk with the Wifes from our fallen Agents" Kara said sadly.

"Alex told me, I felt so sad" Maggie replied.

"What about your night?" Kara asked with concern

"My night was also chaotic" Maggie sighed and chuckled, "I fought all night against William's Fever, coughing & Vomits...And against Alex's pain and nightmares..." Maggie finished, her gaze lost on the back and forth of the leaves of the tree.

Kara looked at Maggie with total admiration. 

"How do you do it?" Kara tenderly asked

"Im a Mom and A Wife Kara....They are my world" Maggie almost whispered. 

The sound of Police and Ambulance sirens startled both women. Maggie smiled.

"It looks like National City needs its Hero" Maggie softly nudge her.

The sound of coughing from William and a sleepy "Babe" from Alex made Kara smiled.

"And it looks like they need their Hero" Kara winked and after kissing Maggie on the cheek, she flew away up in the Air.

Maggie Smiled and breathed one more time the freshness around her. She then turned around, and softly & tenderly said "Im coming...Im coming". 

 

 


End file.
